


Not The Desired Outcome

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never planned to go down in history as Bloody Stupid Johnson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Desired Outcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not The Desired Outcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137920) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yzrr)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-desired-outcome) | 3.48mb | 05:04


End file.
